disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Kittentail Cove
'Return to Kittentail Cove '''is the 12th episode of Season 27. Summary The Disney Junior Club meet Angel, Coral, and Shelly again and travel with them to Kittentail Cove to help them find some amazing treasures for their school assignment, but when Shelly is captured by Captain Hook, Angel and Coral help Kwazii and Captain Jake save her. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Kwazii is excited to be exploring with their friends, the Purrmaids, because they were going to help them with an assignment at their school. Peso wondered what the assignment might be as Captain Barnacles says that they’ll find out soon when they get to Kittentail Cove. They were glad to be helping Angel, Shelly, and Coral, and they were even glad to have met them and help them save Kittentail Cove from Ursula’s tremor. As the Octonauts boarded into the Gup-X, they went to Pirate Island to pick up Captain Jake and his crew. Then after they picked up their other friends, the gang was all set for a new adventure in Kittentail Cove. Minutes later, the Octonauts and the Disney Junior Club have arrived in Kittentail Cove just to see Angel, Shelly, and Coral swimming towards them to welcome them back before they could start on their assignment. Kwazii couldn’t hold his excitement anymore as he asks the Purrmaids what the assignment will be, and hopes that it will be very daring and exciting. Angel says that they're going to explore some sunken ships and find some cool and hidden treasures in them, and that boosted Kwazii's excitement up to the max, and just before Captain Jake or Captain Barnacles could slow him down, Kwazii had already swam in a rush. The friends then followed Kwazii to the shipwrecks. As they finally arrived at the shipwrecks, everyone started helping the Purrmaids collect their treasures from every shipwreck in a montage. Meanwhile, up in the surface, the Jolly Roger was floating above and Sharky and Bones were fishing today. Although they didn’t get anything, they were having some fun anyway while casting yet another net into the ocean. Back under the sea, Shelly was looking only outside the shipwrecks because she was afraid of going inside and getting herself dirty. Hopefully, something interesting will impress her classmates tomorrow as she looked over at a nearby treasure chest. Suddenly, a net appeared and it caught Shelly in it as she cried for help, and Kwazii, Angel, and Coral heard her in a second. Swimming to where Shelly cried for help, they saw with wide eyes that she was caught in a net so they quickly grabbed onto it to try and pull Shelly away from the surface, but who or whatever was pulling the net was very strong. Kwazii used his super strength to try and pull the net harder, but it was no use as it slipped right out of his, Angel, and Coral’s paws, taking Shelly inside it! They need to save Shelly as Kwazii, Angel, and Coral swam to get their friends. Meanwhile, up in the surface and onto the deck of the Jolly Roger, Sharky and Bones set the net with Shelly in it down in a giant fish bowl as she begins banging on it and cries out for help. Just then, Captain Hook appears just to demand his two musicians what all that racket was as Bones explains that they were just fishing for treasure, when they only caught a fish-tailed kitty cat instead. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Hearing * Super Strength * Magic Key * Super Sight * Stretchy Power * Invisibility * Telekinesis * Hydrokinesis * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Magic Sword * Water Pulse * Bubble Blast * Rainbow Magic * Ice Shield * Leafy Twister Characters * Trivia * The Disney Junior Club travel to Kittentail Cove for the second time. * Captain Hook and his crew meet Shelley for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Shellington Sea Otter Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes based on books Category:Purrmaids Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 27 episodes based on books